


Надежда

by Luchiana



Series: По другую сторону обмана [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Брока плохое настроение, и он сомневается, стоило ли приходить.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow
Series: По другую сторону обмана [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920592
Kudos: 3





	Надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: надежда

Уже нажав кнопку дверного звонка, он спохватился: не стоило приходить. Но сбегать было глупо, тем более, что Наташа открыла почти сразу. Посмотрела удивлённо и тут же посторонилась, пропуская. Брок машинально переступил порог, повинуясь немому приглашению, но как только дверь за ним закрылась, пожалел об этом.

— Слушай, нет, я, наверное, лучше пойду. Денёк выдался паршивый, не стоило мне…

— Ты голодный? У меня, правда, только полуфабрикаты, но лазанья вполне ничего.

— Нат…

— Ты уже здесь, смысл уходить? Если не хочешь лазанью, давай закажем что-нибудь.

— Смысл мне портить тебе вечер своим дурным настроением.

— Ой, да? Прости, я, видимо, что-то неправильно поняла. Решила с чего-то, что у нас отношения. А мы, оказывается, встречаемся только время приятно провести, — прищурилась Наташа, гневно раздувая ноздри.

— Эй, это подло, — возмутился Брок.

— Подло — это заявляться сюда и тут же сбегать, — поджала губы Наташа.

Брок посмотрел на неё и сдался, вздохнув:

— Лазанья сойдёт. Сваришь мне кофе?

— Не поздновато для кофе?

— Всё равно не усну сегодня, а так хоть… — пожал плечами он.

Наташа совершенно не ладила с продуктами и могла сжечь даже яичницу, но кофе готовила так виртуозно, что сам Старк шёл на любые ухищрения, лишь бы уломать её на очередную порцию. Как-то полушутя даже предлагал ей променять ЩИТ на должность личной бариста. Та в ответ заявила, что не вынесет его в таких количествах и отравит на третий же день. «Ради твоего кофе и умереть не жалко, но нет так нет», — притворно вздохнул тогда Старк. Враки, конечно, эти двое друг друга обожали, хотя и демонстрировали привязанность порой очень своеобразно. Броку нравилось за ними наблюдать, хотя иногда нет-нет да и просыпалась в нём старая ревность.

Улыбнувшись, Наташа быстро поцеловала его и направилась в кухню.

— Раздевайся, мой руки. Сейчас всё сделаю.

После ужина она отправила его на диван в гостиную. Через несколько минут пришла сама, отчего-то нерешительно замерла на пороге, а когда он протянул к ней руку, устроилась рядом, перекинув через него ноги.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросила Наташа. — Не хочешь рассказать?

— Нет, — покачал головой Брок. — Ничего такого. Просто паршивый день, всё из рук валится.

Они помолчали, позволив заполнить тишину мерному бормотанию телевизора. Потом Наташа завозилась, доставая что-то из кармана, вложила ему в ладонь и сжала кулак.

— Хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. И неважно, в каком ты настроении.

Разжав пальцы, Брок увидел ключ. Запасной ключ от квартиры. И забыл, как дышать.

Все эти месяцы, прошедшие с вечера, когда Наташа пригласила его в бар, он старательно запрещал себе загадывать. Запрещал планировать что-либо. Даже надеяться на большее себе запрещал. Жил одним днём, жил настоящим моментом, в котором — каким-то чудом (и дружбой Наташи со Старком) — у них всё снова было хорошо.

У них всё снова было.

И теперь этот ключ… Брок прочистил горло:

— Значит ли это, что мы на один шаг ближе к тому, чтобы съехаться? — но тут же спохватился: — Прости, если я слишком тороплю события…

— Ты не торопишь, — заверила его Наташа с тихим смешком. — Это я… оттягиваю. Но — да. На шаг ближе.

Он сжал в руке ключ, другой притянул её ближе и поцеловал, стараясь вложить в поцелуй всё то, что не мог выразить словами. Как она ему дорога. Как ему ценен её жест.

Потом они смотрели телевизор, а когда Наташа уснула на его плече, он перенёс её на кровать, осторожно стянул с неё джинсы и носки, разделся сам и лёг рядом, накрывая их обоих одеялом. Наташа приоткрыла сонные глаза, придвинулась ближе и пробормотала:

— Кстати, а мороженое… мне больше всего всё-таки нравится… вишнёвое.

— Спи… — Брок коснулся губами её виска и тихо фыркнул, — вишенка.

Она уснула моментально. Он — и сам не заметив, как.

Впервые за долгое время Брок ждал будущего с надеждой.


End file.
